The Tease
by mochihanayama
Summary: Lina and the gang are in town for a festival when they meet Leon, a friend of Gourry's when he was still working alone as a mercenary. Gourry blurts out things that hit Lina's sensitive spot and things get even more out of hand since it's almost "that" time of the month for Lina. First fic ever, and I'm really a beginner at writing. I just wanted to share the story in my mind.


**The Tease**

Disclaimer: Leon is a character from Slayers Medieval Mayhem. The Slayers and all its characters are not mine, but belong to their respective creators.

Lina and the gang were walking about town when someone called out to Gourry. "Hey Gourry!" a man shouted. The group turned at the direction of the voice. Gourry recognized the caller and waved. "Hey Leon!" Leon was a mercenary who Gourry knew from when he was still working as a mercenary alone. He and Lina encountered Leon on one of their adventures before, but Leon didn't seem to notice Lina.

Leon made his way to the group. When they were face to face, Leon saw Lina. "Hey Lina! Sorry didn't see you there. How's it going? You and Gourry getting along?" he winked at Lina. Before Lina could reply, Gourry said, "Leon! It's been a while! Hey, I'm warning you, don't tease Lina. She may be like a kid, but you've seen her in action before." he ruffled Lina's hair. "Plus, Lina has been in sort of a bad mood lately. Probably THAT time of the month coming soon." he said knowingly.

"Poor Mr. Gourry, doesn't he realize that Ms. Lina's fuming all the more at what he's saying?" whispered Amelia to Zel. Zel just shook his head. Leon, noticing what Gourry failed to notice changed the topic. "I see you have other companions! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Leon, a mercenary. Nice to meet you." "Oh hi Mr. Leon! I'm Amelia, and this is Mr. Zelgadiss" she said as she pulled on Zel." Zel just gave Leon a nod. "Well, we're about to go to an inn to stay in town for the festivities. Do join us for dinner!" Amelia said. "Yeah Leon, for old time's sake." Gourry added. Leon looked at Lina. Lina still trying to control her temper, forced a smile. "Sure Leon! Let's go and eat!" she managed to say. So all five of them went to the inn.

Before going down for dinner, the gang freshened up from their long journey. In the bathroom, Lina looked at herself at the mirror. "Damn, do I really look like a kid?! I mean yeah maybe I'm bit on the small side, but I thought that by now that stupid Jellyfish would be past thinking about me in that way." Lina said to herself, feeling frustrated. "Plus he had to mention something private in front of someone I barely know! Am I really just a kid he wants to protect like a bodyguard that he can just talk about me like that?" Usually Lina tried to ignore such comments and just smack the hell out of Gourry, but lately perhaps because it was indeed nearing that time of the month, she had been a bit emotional and sensitive especially to such matters. Gourry and Lina were close, and they've been traveling together for years now. Although she enjoyed his companionship and friendship, sometimes, she just can't help but long for something a bit more than that. She knew that Gourry cared deeply for her, and she was thankful for that as much as she wouldn't admit it publicly. But somehow she wanted to be seen by Gourry as a woman, someone desirable in that sort of way, not just a friend or worse, a little sister or a kid to protect. She thought of how Amelia and Zel finally got together and we're now a couple. The thought made her want to cast a Dragon Slave right then and there. Fortunately for the town, Amelia called from behind the door. "Ms. Lina! They're all downstairs! Mr. Gourry's getting a head start on the food!" With that, Lina shook off her thoughts, quickly finished dressing and went down for dinner.

"Hey! Don't start without me!" Lina called as she rushed to their table. All her fuming got her hungry so she wasted no time talking further and attacked her food (and Gourry from time to time). Leon just watched. "I see nothing's changed" he commented with a chuckle. "Yeah, for all Lina eats, she's still flat." Gourry said, as he gestured to Lina's chest. Lina paused from her eating. Suddenly a dark and menacing aura surrounded her. That was the last straw. "Uh-oh" Zel said, "Oh dear." Amelia added. Leon just winced as he looked at Gourry. "Lina, what's wrong?" Asked Gourry nervously, feeling the direction of the menacing aura aimed at him. Lina just stood up and dropped her utensils. She didn't want to create a scene but somehow she just couldn't control her emotions. With watery eyes, she just turned and ran to the door. By the time the gang reached the door, she was already up in the air with a speedy Ray-wing.

"You've done it now Mr. Gourry." Amelia said. Gourry was silent. Leon, who knew Gourry from before put his hand on Gourry's shoulder. "Told ya having a girl is tough." "She's not my girl." Gourry said in a tight whisper. "Not yet, and maybe not in the near future after that show of anger. I deserve it though." He said in a sad voice. "Aww, it'll be OK Mr. Gourry! You just have to show Ms. Lina how you really feel! Right Zel?" Amelia said, looking at Zel. Zel just blushed and coughed as if he swallowed something accidentally.

Around town, the festivities were on-going. The gang intentionally traveled to this town for the famous festival that was held this time of year. There were shows with dancers, players, musicians and all sorts of entertainment. There were also a lot of traders and merchants who were in town to show and sell their wares. The moon was full, the stars were out and there was a steady breeze. It was a perfect night for a romantic outing. Too bad Lina wasn't in the mood for romance at all. She was really angry that Gourry would continue to say something like that, and more angry at herself for reacting and getting affected. "I really hate this time of the month!" She cried out loud while still in the air. She grew tired of flying and landed down at one of the market areas. There were shops and tents around, and she tried to distract herself with the different items on sale. One sales lady approached her, offering her their selection of jewelry. She looked at the lady and she felt worse when she saw her bountiful bosom, and just turned and quickly walked away. While walking she passed by an old lady. The old lady beckoned to her. "Come here lass" she said. "I can see you are troubled. Come with me and I shall help ease your burden." The old woman gestured inside the tent that she stood in front of. Curious, Lina approached the old lady. "My my, do not be so angry in such a lovely night my dear." the old lady said to Lina. "Come in come in, I shall show you the truth so that you wouldn't waste such a night alone with such negative energies." The old woman's voice somehow had a soothing effect and she needed some soothing so she thought, why not check it out since she just got more frustrated looking around.

Inside the old lady bid her to sit down. The old lady sat across from Lina and held her hands. She told Lina to close her eyes and then she chanted in an unknown language. Suddenly, Lina was back in the inn seeing Gourry and Leon talking by the bar. Zel and Amelia were not to be seen and Lina figured that they went out to enjoy a romantic night together. She saw Gourry and Leon, but apparently they didn't see her, and so did the other people in the room. She remembered the old woman and she figured she cast some sort of spell. Gourry started to talk. "Great, I've messed things up huh?" he said to Leon. "I should've thought more before talking like that. It's just that I get really nervous whenever someone calls to attention our relationship." he sighed. "Sorry man, I didn't mean to put you in such a situation. I just figured that you and Lina would be, you know, together now." Leon said apologetically. "It's alright Leon. It's not your fault. It's just that I'm scared whenever that happens so I say stupid things I don't really mean. I don't want Lina to feel pressured or to be uncomfortable. I'm scared that if she does she won't treat me the same way and it'd ruin what we already have." Leon raised an eyebrow. "What?" Gourry said. " I mean yeah, when you first encountered me together with Lina I said that she was just a kid and we're not in that sort of relationship. To be honest, I did think of her as a kid at first well, thought that she was a bit underdeveloped in a womanly sense." At this Lina almost hit Gourry, lucky for Gourry he was really physically out of reach. "BUT, that changed the more time I spent with her." Gourry quickly followed. "I mean, the way she handles things and her wit and power made me see that she definitely isn't a kid that needs protecting. I've admired her more and more as we go on our journey and beat up one bad guy after the next. She doesn't really need me as a bodyguard, but I tag along with that pretense since I just really want to be with her. She's just amazing." Lina couldn't believe what she was hearing. So that's what Gourry really thought of her? She asked herself. Still, she felt insecure about what he thinks of her figure. It's a bit shallow, but she just really wanted Gourry to see her and want her (heaven forbid she say this out loud) as a woman. Then Gourry suddenly added, "Oh and Leon...since we're on the topic, I have a confession to make." Leon gestured for Gourry to go on. Gourry's face started to turn red. "Well, you see, about calling Lina flat, I know she's sensitive about that, but well...it's the best pretense I could think of so that she wouldn't notice that I really couldn't stop thinking about her breasts whenever the topic goes there. I mean we're both men so I'm sure you understand. I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself and just ruin our relationship when I cross that boundary. So I just say that to divert the attention when what I truly want is just to hold them."Gourry finished saying, now as red as a tomato. Lina's coloring wasn't far from his. Lina really couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was more than flattered, but she thought at the same time, "All this time he kept making me feel insecure just because he was scared?! Stupid Jellyfish!" She said with a small tear in her eye. "I'll teach that guy a lesson." Lina said with an evil grin. This broke the dream state she was in and now she was back in the tent with the old lady. The old lady smiled at her. "See? Things aren't so bad. So smile dear, the night is young, things can still happen." she said. "Oh indeed things can still happen." Lina said. "Thank you very much for your help, Auntie." The old lady just continued to smile and said, "You're very welcome my dear. It's really nice to be young. Go now and make the most out of this night." With that, Lina flew off and headed back to the inn.

When Lina arrived at the Inn, she went to her room. Outside the room sitting on the floor was Gourry. As she approached, he stood up and said, "Hey Lina! I'm sorry about what a while ago..." Lina cut in, "It's OK Gourry. No worries." She opened the door. Gourry followed her inside, not believing that she wasn't mad anymore.

Lina took off her shoes and mantle and other accessories and clothing until she was just wearing her camisole and undies revealing the shape of her breasts. Gourry to shocked at what he was seeing just continued to stare and blush. Then after a few seconds he finally managed to speak. "Uh..Lina. I'm still here. Uh...well, I guess I'd better get going now." Gourry turned and motioned towards the door. Lina grabbed his wrist. "_Oh no you don't_" Lina thought. "_You don't get that away from Lina's revenge that easily_!" Lina pretended not to feel very well and leaned on Gourry for support her chest against his abdomen. She could feel heat permeating from Gourry's body and the sudden rush of his breathing. "L-iiina...A-are you o-okay?" Gourry asked her in between ragged breaths. Lina was delighted at his reaction. She continued her revenge by holding Gourry's shirt by his chest and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Now she could feel Gourry shudder and the hands that were holding her, trembling at her sides. What she didn't expect though was for those hands to pull her closer to him until their bodies were together and he enveloped her in an embrace. "I'm sorry Lina." Gourry whispered to her roughly, his warm breath tickling her ear and giving her goosebumps. Suddenly Gourry released her from his embrace, and held her at a distance in front of him with an intense look in his eyes. Lina looked back, a bit confused at his actions. Then without warning, Gourry closed the distance again, now kissing her passionately on the mouth. Lina felt all her frustrations being released and the rush of blood through her veins as Gourry kissed her lips and then used his tongue to open her mouth. Since Lina was really an innocent despite all her power and renown, she felt surprised at the gesture. It was a very pleasurable surprise though so she gave passage and let her tongue explore Gourry's mouth as well. At first she was just slowly tasting him. But this reaction just made Gourry want her more so he deepened the kiss and soon Lina was kissing him back as passionately as he was kissing her. It was Gourry who broke the kiss. He looked Lina in the eyes. "Lina..." He said her name. The look he gave her was a look of asking for permission. Permission to continue and lay her down on the bed. Lina just looked back and kissed him again. Gourry took this as a yes and gently laid Lina down on the bed. He removed Lina's camisole to expose her tender breasts still supported by her bra. He deftly unfastened her bra and removed it completely exposing her breasts entirely with her now taut nipples. "They're beautiful..." He whispered. "I knew they would be beautiful." Gourry said as he nuzzled his face on her breasts kissing them softly. Then he raised his head to look at her again in the eyes. He smiled and said, "You're beautiful Lina."

The night indeed proved to be a romantic night, and much more. It was magical. As Leon was passing by the room on his way down and out of the inn to continue his journey, he blushed as he heard the sounds coming from inside. He quickly walked away, a smile forming in his face. His grandma always said that they descended from Cupid's lot.


End file.
